


Call on Me When You Need a Hand

by TheRudeTasteofSane



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRudeTasteofSane/pseuds/TheRudeTasteofSane
Summary: Just a short look at how a standard Fem Sole might react after recognizing her old law office.





	

The plaster walls are crumbling. The roof has gaping holes. The carpet is threadbare and rotten through. Just another pre-war building in the Commonwealth, though perhaps in better shape than some she'd passed by.

She'd been alright seeing the state of her home, her neighborhood. Seeing how Boston had become an empty shell of itself.

Of all the things that caused her to falter... she never thought the ruin of her old law office would be it. She'd been nearly broken under the weight of 200+ years neither living nor dying, and she hadn't even known it. "The woman out of time", Piper had called her. Out of time, out of touch with reality.

It's that thought that has Nora struggling suddenly against stinging, hot tears. She plops down on a nearby bench, gripping the rusted metal edge tightly enough to draw blood.

She has been out in the Wasteland long enough now to know that it strikes quick as a snake against weakness. She cannot afford to be weak. Not now, when Shaun's life is still on the line.

A hesitant hand on her shoulder brings her out of her musings. She looks up and sees a shining symbol of hope looking down at her with concern. Her friend, someone she can rely on when no one is safe to trust. A pillar of strength when she feels like she has none left. She stands and smiles. Wipes away the stray tears. And puts one foot in front of the other.


End file.
